The present invention relates to a server system that can communicate with a user terminal and a video database.
In recent years, it has become possible to view a game play video (i.e., a video in which another player performs game play) (e.g., through video distribution) by utilizing the Internet environment.
For example, a video site or a video-sharing service distributes the posted video data to the public utilizing a video database. For example, when one player has posted a game play video to the video site optionally after adding the poster's comments or on-the-spot comments, another player who has searched the video site for the desired game play video views the game play video, and adds viewer's comments to the game play video, or plays the game using the game play video as a reference.
Technology that utilizes a dedicated posting server having a replay data posting reception function and a replay data distribution function instead of a video site is also known (see JP-A-2015-13101 and JP-A-2015-13102, for example). For example, when one player has posted the replay data to the posting server using his/her game device, another player receives the replay data from the posting server, and views the replay image using his/her game device.
The sharing of the game play video has a favorable effect on the community of players who play the same game. For example, it is considered that each player is motivated to improve his/her skill in view of the game play video, and praise comments on his/her game play video will improve the motivation to play the game. It is also possible to motivate the players to communicate with each other through the comments on the game play.